slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Priya/Rozmowy
=Liceum= Odcinek 27 ♥ Przepraszam nie wiedziałam... A. Armin, serio? W życiu nie widziałam żebyś reagował tak na ten temat. (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nieźle Priyo, zobacz do jakiego stanu go zaprowadziłaś. // C. Hmm, może porozmawiamy o czymś innym? // ♥ Hm, ludzie wyglądają całkiem fajnie w tej szkole... A. (Przekonasz się, czy będzie tak fajnie...) // B. (Powinnam się wysilić i pokazać jej, że ja też mogę być fajna.) + C. (Na pewno chce, abym się wyluzowała, ale to nie będzie takie proste.) // ♥ Wyglądasz na rozdrażnioną odkąd pan Borys poprosił nas o posprzątanie sali. A. Chodzi o to że takie rzeczy zawsze spadają na mnie... To zaczyna robić się męczące. // B. Nie, wszystko okej. Tylko trochę stresuję się tą siatką. + C. Gdybyś nie podarła tej siatki... - ♥ Będzie z tym dużo pracy. Pan Borys nas nie oszczędza... A. To pewne... // B. Och, bywało gorzej. + C. Ledwie co przyjechałaś, a już się skarżysz... Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłyśmy. - ♥ Masz chłopaka? A. Hmmm... Nie mam. // B. To nie twoja sprawa. C. Nie... (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie westchnąć) + ♥ Wiesz może jak się idzie do butików w centrum miasta? Muszę się tam spotkać z jedną z moich sióstr, ale nie miałam czasu sprawdzić drogi. A. Mogę cię zaprowadzić, jeśli chcesz. Mieszkam niedaleko. + B. Wytłumaczę ci. Droga jest bardzo prosta. Odcinek 28 ♥ Chłopcy z naszej klasy są bardzo fajni. Ale jest chyba za wcześnie, aby stwierdzić, czy ktoś mnie zauroczył... A. Oj weź, przecież to normalne, jeżeli lubisz kogoś trochę bardziej. // B. To prawda, nie miałaś jeszcze czasu, aby wyrobić sobie opinię. // C. Nie rozmawiajmy o chłopakach... Korzystajmy z tej chwili w babskim gronie. + ♥ Czy to dlatego dawałaś mi odczuć, że jednak nie za bardzo mnie lubisz? A. Tak... Przepraszam... + B. Tak... ale także dlatego, że nie umiałam cię rozgryźć. // ♥ Uważasz, że posuwam się za daleko z Amber? A. Nie mam zdania na ten temat... Po prostu, nie chcę być zamieszana w wasze historie... // B. Trochę, tak. // C. Nie, nie. Gdybym mogła, to zrobiłabym to samo. + Odcinek 32 ♥ Przepraszam, że popsułam atmosferę. A. Nie przepraszaj. Nie zawsze można rozmawiać tylko o wesołych rzeczach. // B. Rzeczywiście to nie było zbyt pocieszające. - C. Patrzę na to raczej jak na okazję, aby lepiej cię poznać. + ♥ Tak, ale zawaliłam ćwiczenie na koło barw. Jestem kompletnie zblokowana, gdy muszę użyć pędzla albo kredki. A. Violetta nie miała ci udzielić korepetycji z rysunku? (ILUSTRACJA) B. Najwidoczniej nie możemy być we wszystkim najlepsi. C. Jestem pewna, że szybko zrobisz postępy! (ILUSTRACJA!) ♥ A. ... nie jest takie złe. + B. ... bardzo zaskakujące. // C. ... okropne. + ♥ Mam nadzieję, że powiesiłaś w salonie moje dzieło? A. Oczywiście! Rodzice byli zachwyceni! // B. He he, nie... Ale powiesiłam je w swojej szafce! + C. Mój Boże, nigdy w życiu! - Odcinek 33 ♥ Chodzi o Violettę, jednak nie chce przyjść. A. Dlaczego? // B. Nie dziwi mnie to... - C. O nie! + Odcinek 34 ♥ Już lepiej? A. Nie... Nie za bardzo. // B. Tak, trochę... // C. (Wzruszyłam ramionami i pociągnęłam nosem.) // ♥ A. Mam teraz inne sprawy na głowie. B. Szczerze, żal mi jej. I jej koleżanek też. Nie chcę kolejny raz zniżać się do ich poziomu. + C. I tak nigdy nie przestanie. ♥ To już przeszłość. Na początku było dosyć ciężko, ale już się z tym pogodziłam. Większość dróg jedynie się krzyżuje. Poza tym, przeżyłam to już przed Tokio, a więc... A. Zdecydowanie twoje życie uczuciowe jest naprawdę skomplikowane! // B. Zdecydowanie przeżyłaś sporo zawodów miłosnych! C. Zdecydowanie nie masz szczęścia! // ♥ Uważam, że płeć ani rasa nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Możesz kogoś kochać za jego charakter, usposobienie albo nawet wygląd, czemu nie... Ale fakt czy to chłopak czy dziewczyna w ogóle nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. A. Rozumiem, nawet jeżeli nigdy nie czułam pociągu do żadnej dziewczyny. // B. Nie patrzyłam na sprawy w ten sposób. To daje mi do myślenia. // Odcinek 35 ♥ Świetnie. Czuję, że to będzie wspaniały dzień. A. Mogę wiedzieć co wprawiło cię w tak dobry humor? // B. Ale masz szczęście... // C. Hmm, ja też... // ♥ A. To dlatego często razem siedzieliście na lekcjach? - B. Ale... Zrobiliście to wszystko dla mnie? + C. Naprawdę myślisz, że dzięki temu da mi w końcu spokój na dobre? Odcinek 36 ♥ Wszystko gra? Wyglądasz na zatroskaną. A. T-Tak, wszystko gra. Widziałaś może Alexy'ego? // B. P-Po prostu źle spałam... C. Tak, a ty? // Odcinek 37 ♥ Dlatego z mojego punktu widzenia takie lekcje zawsze były tylko w połowie pouczające. A. Przykro mi... + B. Nie jestem pewna, czy to szkoła powinna się tym zajmować... - ♥ Można tak powiedzieć... A. Gdzie idziesz? B. Czekasz na kogoś? // C. Mogę pospacerować razem z tobą? // ♥ Mam randkę. A. Z kimś, kogo znam? B. Och, super! // C. Z dziewczyną czy z chłopakiem? - Odcinek 38 ♥ Jak się pewnie domyślasz, nie mogłam trafić na bardziej interesujący temat! A. Dlaczego? // B. Ach... - C. Wyobrażam sobie... // Odcinek 39 ♥ Kim: To piekło... Tam nie powinno być zabawnie. A. Kim, w takim razie jakie buty zakładasz? // B. Ja uważam, że szpilki są ładne! // (+ Priya) C. Masz zamiar iść na bal w adidasach? ♥ Mów. A. Na początku cię nie cierpiałam. - B. Bałam się ciebie, gdy się tutaj pojawiłaś. + C. Na początku nie wiedziałam, co o tobie myśleć. // ♥ A. Dlaczego? // B. Te studia są dosyć skomplikowane, prawda? - C. Jestem pewna, że świetnie sobie poradzisz. + Odcinek 40 ♥ A. (Muszę znaleźć jakąś wymówkę.) // B. (Trudno, powiem jej...) // ♥ A. Sama nie wiem. - B. Chyba mam pewien pomysł... + C. Ciebie by to nie stresowało? =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 1 ♥ Siadajcie, zamówię kolejkę modżajto. A. Naprawdę modżajto? B. Doskonale! C. Wolałabym zacząć od piwa. +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) ♥ ... A. Priyo, co studiujesz? +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) B. A więc wszyscy zostaliście w kontakcie po moim wyjeździe? // ♥ ... A. Ale może źle ją oceniłyśmy i wszystko dobrze się potoczy. +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) B. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę sposób, aby szybko zmienić współlokatorkę... // ♥ Zawsze się zastanawiałam, czy nie spotykałaś się z nim po kryjomu... I nie ukrywałaś tego przed nami w liceum! A. Przyznaję, że był jednym z chłopaków, którzy mi się kiedyś podobali. -5 B. Nie! Nigdy nie ukrywałabym czegoś takiego! // ♥ Melania: Tak. Jak już ci wytłumaczyłam, jestem asystentką pana Zaidi i potrzebowałam osobistego biura. Nie mieli innego wyboru, niż dać mi pojedynczy pokój... A. Wydawało mi się, że kierownik administracyjny powiedział, że nie było innego rozwiązania... //? (+5 Melania) B. A więc, ktoś mógłby mi w końcu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Nat nie uczestniczy w naszym małym zebraniu byłych uczniów ze Słodkiego Amorisa? C. Priyo, ty też masz pokój w akademiku? +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) ♥ ... A. Stawiam kolejkę! (Koszt: 20 $.) +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Idę po coś do picia! Odcinek 2 ♥ ... A. Och, najmocniej przepraszam. Już odnoszę szklankę do kuchni! // B. Wydawało mi się, że jednak usłyszałam "z lodem". +5 (// z Clemence) ♥ Na szczęście jako przyszły prawnik muszę mieć "gadane". Inaczej niewiele bym ci pomogła! A. Tego uczą cię na studiach? // B. Jestem praktycznie pewna, że byłaś taka już w liceum. +5 ♥ Tak, dobrze, że twój czarujący kolega był wtedy w pobliżu. A. Tak... To prawda. Bez was byłoby to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. // B. Czyżbym wyczuwała tu nutę zazdrości? +5 ♥ Ale nie mogłam tam być, żeby wyłapać i naprawić wszystkie twoja gafy. Nie miałam całego dnia. A. A szkoda. Mogłabyś chociaż spróbować... +5 B. Ha ha ha, masz rację. // ♥ I co, nie zwolnili cię od tamtego czasu? A. Nie przesadzaj, nie byłam przecież aż tak niezdarna! +5 B. Masz rację, bez ciebie byłoby krucho... // Odcinek 3 ♥ Pani Paltry: I myślisz, że tak jest wszędzie? Nikt wśród nas nigdy nie powstrzymał jednego słowa z obawy przed osądzeniem lub represjami? A. Można mówić to, co się myśli, o ile robi się to z szacunkiem. +5 (// Pani Paltry) B. Nie sądzę, abyśmy ograniczali się w przypadku polityków czy rządu. - C. (Wolę nic nie mówić.) // ♥ A. (Zaczęłam szeptać, żeby nikt nas nie usłyszał...) B. (Wolałam jej nie przeszkadzać.) C. (Nic nie powiedziałam, ale położyłam Priyi rękę na ramieniu na znak wsparcia...) // (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ W każdym razie nie jestem pewna, czy mogę jeszcze uczęszczać na zajęcia u pani Paltry po tym, jak się zachowałam. A. Nie skreślaj tego. Wydaje się, że doceniła twoją interwencję. +5 B. Mogę do niej pójść i o tym porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz. // ♥ Jesteś już z kimś umówiona, czy może pójdziemy razem? A. Pójdźmy razem, z miłą chęcią... // B. Umówiłam się już z Rozą... Ale zobaczymy się na miejscu, co? // Odcinek 4 ♥ Dopiero się obudziłaś? A gdzie niby właśnie idziemy? A. Nie, chciałam powiedzieć... Ze względu na to, co się ostatnio stało... Nie byłam pewna, czy cię dzisiaj na nich zobaczę... +5 B. Tak, przepraszam! (Chciałam rozpocząć wątek o tym, co zdarzyło się ostatnim razem... Ale może to nie jest właściwy moment.) // ♥ Rektor: Przepraszam, że wracam do starych metod, ale czy ktoś może zaproponować jakiś temat? Taki trochę poważniejszy. A. Może wrócimy do tematu z ostatnich zajęć? Priya opowiedziała nam o problemie wolności słowa w jej kraju pochodzenia. // (dodatkowy dialog z Priyą) B. Dyktatura? Tak jak w Korei Północnej... Sama nie wiem. // C. (Tym razem sobie daruję... Nie mam żadnego pomysłu.) // ♥ Hej, żartowałam, wyluzuj! Wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że jest to dobry temat. Dziękuję, że się tak przejmujesz. Przykro mi, że to, co powiedziałam, tak bardzo cię poruszyło... A. Przez cały ten czas nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Musiałaś czuć się strasznie samotna. +10 B. Dobra… Nie chciałam kolejny raz palnąć głupoty. // ♥ A myślałaś o czymś innym? A. Być może. +5 B. Nie wiem, może mogłabyś mi pomóc przestać stresować się jak idiotka wszystkim i niczym! -5 C. Haha, dzięki za propozycję. Jak będę mieć taką potrzebę, to będę wiedziała do kogo się zwrócić. // ♥ Ja tak, ale bardzo rzadko. A. Wydaje się bardzo sympatyczny! // B. Uwielbiam rudych. // (+5 Melania) ♥ Ten strój świetnie ci pasuje. A. Tak uważasz? Nie byłam pewna. // B. Ty też cudownie wyglądasz. +5 ♥ A. Idę z tobą, mam zamiar dobrze wykorzystać ten wieczór. // B. '''Wszystko zależy od tego jakie drinki będą mieli. -5 ♥ '''A. Bardzo mi się podobało. +5 B. Było nieźle... Ale to nie moje klimaty muzyczne. ♥ I co? A. I znalazłam się tutaj. Wracałam do baru żeby zobaczyć czy tam jesteś. // (ILUSTRACJA) B. I... zobaczyłam Amber... I Nata. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. // ♥ Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieć inne okazje, aby nadrobić zaległości z dzisiejszego wieczoru... trochę straconego! A. Z przyjemnością, kiedy tylko chcesz! // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Naprawdę muszę bardziej skupić się na studiach, a mniej na imprezach... Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy. // ♥ A. O czym chciała z tobą porozmawiać? // B. Długo ze sobą chodziłyście? // (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 5 ♥ Dlaczego nie wejdziesz tam i nie powiesz, że impreza się skończyła? W końcu to także twój pokój. A. Tak, właśnie to mam zamiar zrobić! // (możliwość rozmowy z Yeelen i dodatkowy dialog z Priyą) B. Pff… Nie chcę się znowu kłócić z Yeleen… // ♥ Yeleen: Tak? A. Czy wasza "impreza" wkrótce się skończy? Chciałabym odzyskać moją część pokoju. +5 (// Yeleen) B. Robicie okropny hałas, a drzwi były zamknięte od środka z kluczem w zamku, nie mogłam wejść. // ♥ Jeśli moja współlokatorka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, a ty się zgadzasz, to zawsze możemy zorganizować między nami zamianę pokoi. A. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o tym z kierownikiem administracyjnym. -5 B. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. // C. Byłoby super, gdybym mogła z tobą dzielić pokój. +5 ♥ Fabuła dotyczy San Francisco i moich spotkań, które tam odbyłam. Ale cała historia mówi tylko o niej. A. Regularnie ją wspominasz w tym co piszesz? +5 B. Mogłabym to przeczytać? // ♥ Szkoda… Jeśli tam nie pójdę, to wpadnę się przywitać i dodać ci otuchy. A. Byłoby cudownie! // (możliwość zdobycia ilustracji) B. Nie kłopocz się, prawdopodobnie i tak będę mocno zajęta… -10 ♥ A. (Gdy przeglądałam szafę, pozwoliłam myślom skupić się na wspomnieniu o koncercie... i o Kastielu.) B. (Gdy przeglądałam szafę, próbowałam maksymalnie skupić się na moim dzisiejszym zadaniu: zarządzać kafejką żelazną ręką!) // (możliwość zdobycia ilustracji) ♥ Po to są przyjaciele! Poza tym trochę pracy fizycznej pozwoli mi odpocząć umysłowo. Miałam już raz okazję pracować jako kelnerka ze starą przyjaciółką... A. A co z Oliwią, twoją byłą...? // (dalszy dialog) B. Priya, czy jest coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiłaś? // C. To miło z twojej strony, ale nie chcę ci zawracać głowy. Jestem pewna, że poradziłabym sobie sama tego popołudnia. ♥ Hmm... Żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, nie. Nie brakuje mi jej, ale jednocześnie, tak. To były piękne czasy, ale poszłyśmy innymi ścieżkami. Teraz szukam czegoś innego. A. To znaczy? +5 B. Rozumiem... // ♥ Mamy z kolei mały problem z ekspresem do kawy. Wydaje mi się, że zepsuł się na dobre... A. Naprawdę? To nie może być prawda. Clemence mnie zabije. -5 B. Co ty zrobiłaś? // ♥ No i co, naprawdę jest taki straszny? A. Priya, tobie i tak wszystko pasuje! // (dalszy dialog) B. Naprawdę można uznać, że jest uroczy! // ♥ To dlatego, że chcę go założyć. To pewność siebie sprawia, że jest ładny! A. Nie powiedziałam, że jest ładny. Powiedziałam, że ślicznie wyglądasz. // B. Zawsze jesteś taka pewna siebie. +5 ♥ W każdym razie, bardzo podobał mi się ten dzień. Może ja też postaram się tu o pracę! A. Och, tak, w końcu nie musiałabym sama stawiać czoła Clemence. Proszę cię, zaaplikuj na to stanowisko. // B. Dzisiaj było miło, ale zwykle tak nie jest. +5 Odcinek 6 ♥ A. Wydaje mi się, że Rozalia chce pogadać z Alexym i ze mną na osobności... // B. Co mu się stało? +5 ♥ Alexy: Wiesz, ci nauczyciele, którzy rozpraszają studentki nosząc rozpięte koszule, rzucają im niedwuznaczne spojrzenia, najlepiej jeszcze poza uczelnią. A. Co ty właściwie chcesz powiedzieć? // B. Mówisz o mnie i o panu Zaidi? -5 C. Mówisz o Melanii? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ A. (Jednak trudno mi uwierzyć w jego wymówki... Myślę, że mnie okłamał i że jest coś więcej w tej sprawie.) -10 B. (Lepiej będę cicho. To bezcelowe, i nie jestem niczego pewna.) // lub +5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Alexy: Powiedz nam, nikomu nie powtórzymy, obiecuję! A. Nie, nie, naprawdę to nic. +5 B. Po prostu byłam świadkiem rozmowy Melanii z... Panem Zaidim. Rozmowy, której nie powinnam była słyszeć. -5 (-5 Morgan) ♥ A. Co to za historia?! Idę się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć. Nie wierzę! -5 B. Co dokładnie wam naopowiadał? // (możliwa ilustracja) ♥ To prawda? Jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko nauczycielem? A. Nie, to wyłącznie nauczyciel. +5 lub // (dalszy dialog) (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nie wiem. -5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Więc mówisz, że profesor od historii sztuki? A. (Przypomniałam sobie naszego animatora zajęć plastycznych w liceum.) Bo przypomina mi Pierricka. // B. Nie. Nie śmiałabym. -5 C. Musisz przyznać, że jest całkiem przystojny. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ A. Co? // B. Coś nie tak, Priya? -5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Podpowiedzi